Trunt
Beginnings and the First InterGalactic War This planet was discovered during the Earthly time of the first developed humanoids when the Annunaki, a race similar to the Celestials with vast cosmic power and extremly advanced technology took 30,000 men and women of each skin tone and brought them to a remote unihabited planet far from Earth multiple Galaxies away and gave them the technology and knowledge of the humanoids of Earth would have in the Earth cycle 2018 A.D. Time moves at the same pace as on Earth, and everything is the same even the animals inhabiting it and climate. Nothing is different, except the planet that would one day gain the name Trunt is 30x bigger, making Earth look like a small moon next to it. It has an even younger star and far more durable star than the sun to give it light. And multiple planets in the system but the one difference is they are all inhabited and are just like Earth replicas, all of them made by the Annunaki to support trillions of people as a little experiment to see if the 2 breeds of humanoid would one day meet, the ones on Earth and the ones on Trunt. Trunt's system is situated right near the Krees, and Skrulls, 2 extremly powerful places. Both the Kree and Skrulls and many other civilizations had their eyes on it to conquer, but they wanted the civilization to develop for a couple thousand years. This of course was a huge mistake, as this breed of humans is much smarter than their Earth counterparts. In a matter of 20 years they were on the same level as the Kree and Skrulls with technology. In a matter of 100 years they where more advanced than those civiizations just developing. They didn't know too much about weapons technology besides the fact that they had them. As soon as the Kree tried their first invasion 105 years after the Humanoids were put on Trunt, the Kree were defeated, not by weapons, but by the force feild they have outside their planet the Annunaki put there protecting it from outside influence. The Kree forces were made into ash instantly when they tried to cross the force feild. So the Kree had no knowledge of what was going on. They took this time, as soon as they found out there were others out there looking to conquer their planet, they took the time to militarize and build weapons. The one thing they didn't have before and didn't even think about was the need for weaponry and travel. They built millions of Nuclear Warheads, billions of missles mostly nuclear and normal ones. Their population was rather small with just 1 billion people. They discovered the other planets, and picked one as a military planet that was the size of the planet Jupiter. They had developed cloning but had no use for it until then. They went to the other undeveloped planet and built a huge military city and cloned 1 man in perfect fighting shape with no fear of anything and cloned him.... 9.8 billion times creating a giant army that crowded the planet. Weapons were developed with plasma and all the nuclear weapons were transfered to that planet. War planes were developed for on the actual planet, and planes ment for space were developed. Multiple, in about 15 years the entire project was done, all 9.8 billion clones made. They were all programmed with the qualities desired such as no mercy, no fear, total compliance to the commanding officer, no compassion, no fear of death, and every piece of training they need and could and should have were programmed into their heads. They wanted to defend the planet from the Kree and Skrulls. After a little while, the Kree invaded the sheilds were down. The Kree only brought a small force believing them primative of only 1,000 men and the 1,000 men where sent running back after they were shut out with Plasma fire. The Kree came back with billions of soldiers and all their weapons angry. As soon all the forces arrived, the Trunti started peppering the Kree with Nuclear Warheads, their small sheilds could not hold up against Nuclear Power. The battle lasted 50 minutes, the Kree getting absolutly destroyed. Plasma and Nuclear fire destroying ships loaded with soldiers. The Kree tried to retreat, then they realized they had no knowledge of intergalactic rules and without mercy, the Trunti blew every Kree ship to bits, no survivers, billions dead. All weapons destroyed. The Trunti then blew all the debris away. The intergalactic community then invaded utterly getting crushed with Nuclear Weapons and Plasma, the intergalactic community could not even engage them directly. All they saw is warheads flying towards them and such. No survivors were left, all the armies were destroyed, all though one ship was able to get to the ground, it was even worse for the Intergalactic community on the ground, complete merciless senseless slaying of every single soldier the intergalactic community put on the ground, cementing themselves as a military powerhouse. Hundreds of trillions of intergalactic soldiers died that day more than 3/4ths of them Intergalactic community soldiers. Only 100,000,000 Trunt soldiers died. The Intergalactic governement (what existed at the time) was hell bent on proving its dominance to the Trunt and dominating them. They went back 104 times, every time they were crushed. The intergalactic community had no choice but to surrender, fearing that they may bring this type of destruction to their planets. All though, they ended up doing multiple hit and run attacks, leaving the planets in ruins each time. Until the Kree and Skrulls broke off from the community and started fighting amongst themselves in a great war. The entire community disbanded from being so distraught over all the losses they suffered at the hands of the Trunt. Fall of the 1st Order and Rise of the 2nd Order (Current) The trunt were at peace for 2 million years until 1965 (Earth Years) when the Kree and Ronan the Accuser invaded their planet, Ronan was brilliant but not briliant enough, his troops were defeated all though they delt a blow to the Trunt forces. Then the intergalactic community kept picking away and manuvering around the Nuclear Weapons because a head on confrontation was suicide for them. They were getting weaker, and on the Earth Year 1999 Thanos invaded with the Chitari and took out and enslaved the Trunti. In 2004, the Trunti were able to rebel against the Chitari and sent Thanos away. Thanos didn't bother coming back as he saw the Trunti as insignifigant opponents. The Trunti were weak, and all their nuclear weapons destroyed. The Trunti rebuilt though, on their planet and the others, it was getting better for them. By 2012, they were back on their feet and even better than before. Since then trade has florished with their once enemies and they have become directly involved in the Intergalatic political sector, but still maintain to be the only place in the Galaxy with Nuclear capabilities/weapons. Valuable resources such as Gold and Silver and Diamonds are hot commodities in the Intergalactic community. Trunti right now in this current Earth Year are one of the dominant forces in the Universe but not quite as dangerous and much more in touch with intergalactic law. Allies Xandar Skrull Asgard Earth Neutral Most of the Universe Enemies Kree Spartol